Doll
Jakiś czas temu razem z moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi założyłam forum o tematyce paranormalnej. Żeby zdobyć większą liczbę użytkowników zaczęliśmy szukać innych stron o takiej tematyce. Chcieliśmy się na nich reklamować. Zaczęliśmy od różnych blogów, bo stwierdziliśmy, że je będzie najłatwiej znaleźć. Zaczęliśmy od kilku typowych z strasznymi opowieściami (lub raczej parodiami strasznych opowieści). Potem trafialiśmy na blogi o coraz odmiennej tematyce i zamiast reklamować swoje forum czytaliśmy notki. Fakt, z niektórych można było się nieźle pośmiać. Chcę zaznaczyć, że należymy do prawdziwych fanów wszelkich horrorów, często spotykamy się na wspólnym oglądaniu filmów, a nawet czytaniu książek. W końcu trafiliśmy na jakiś blog, który chyba miał być pamiętnikiem. Nie podam wam adresu. Po pierwsze – blog i tak już został skasowany, po drugie – to dla waszego dobra. Uwierzcie mi. Blog prowadził chłopak o imieniu Kamil. Miał dziewczynę Ankę, i jak wywnioskowaliśmy z postów, nie układało im się. Oboje mieli po piętnaście lat. Chłopak sprawiał wrażenie typowego debila. Cały blog był przeładowany wszelakimi kolorami i zrywającymi oczy gifami czy innym badziewiem. Mimo to z zainteresowaniem czytaliśmy jego notki. Tak, śmialiśmy się przy nich. Taki mamy już charakter… - Okay, dawaj dalej, bo nie wytrzymam – powiedział mój przyjaciel, J. Już miałam szukać dalej, gdy moją uwagę przykuła notka o tytule „Doll” .Przyznaję się, chociaż miała by być to największa głupota nie mogłam się powstrzymać i jej nie przeczytać. Mam pewien sentyment do lalek. Szczerze mówiąc trochę się ich boję, bo wydają mi się zbyt ludzkie. Na szczęście od jakiegoś czasu zapisywaliśmy wszystkie jego notki, więc mogę po prostu ją wam wkleić. Ta jest bodajże z września: Rano znalazłem jakiś filmik na youtubie. Całkowita durnota ;P No miał właśnie taki tytuł Doll. Na początku był czarny ekran a potem jakaś lalka zaczęła mówić, coś w stylu pobaw się ze mną i tak dalej. Dokończyłem oglądanie i wyłączyłem – debilizm ;P Ten filmik był nieźle zeschizowany, ale spoko. Z Anką dalej źle, nie chce mi się żyć ;C - Ale dać linku to już nie łaska– prychnęłam. Jednak ten filmik zainteresował nas tak bardzo, że spróbowaliśmy sami go znaleźć na yt. Bez powodzenia, nic. - Poczekamy parę dni, może coś znowu napisze i da link–zaproponował D. Zgodziliśmy się i rozeszliśmy się do domów. Przez ten filmik nie mogłam zasnąć. Tak strasznie interesowało mnie, co to było, że myślałam o tym całą noc. Jedyne do czego doszłam, to, to że musiał to być jakiś film wpływający na psychikę. Mnóstwo tego gówna w Internecie– niby oglądasz zwykły film, a potem boisz się iść wykąpać, bo woda jest jakaś dziwna. Pewnie każdy zna jakiś taki film. Albo grafikę. Wystarczy wiedzieć, co wywołuje niepokój, potem boisz się własnego psa (o którą grafikę teraz mi chodzi, powinniście wiedzieć). Następnego dnia zaraz rano włączyłam komputer i sprawdziłam bloga. Nic. Spakowałam się i poszłam do szkoły. Na przerwach rozmawialiśmy trochę z J, D i M o „Doll”, ale pod koniec lekcji zapomniałam o nim całkiem. Po powrocie ze szkoły sprawdziłam jeszcze raz bloga. Była nowa notka. Zadzwoniłam do przyjaciół i szybko spotkaliśmy się u mnie. Już w szkole postanowiliśmy, że nie będziemy czytać tego bloga sami. Notka zawierała kolejne informacje na temat Anki, a na końcu taki zapis (dopiero teraz wiemy, jaki był on ważny): Moja siora kupiła jakiegoś śmiecia na allegro. Chyba chciała lalkę, ale przyszła coś takiego: link. Link został już usunięty, ale spróbuję opisać zdjęcie. Była to lalka, bobas, której brakowało jednej ręki i oczu. W paru miejscach ktoś poplamił ją czymś– obstawialiśmy na farbę, czarną i rdzawoczerwoną. Skóra była obtarta i wypłowiała, a z szmaciany tułów lalki rozdarty w kilku miejscach. Od razu zapytaliśmy w komentarzach, czy lalka przyszła pocztą, przyniósł ją listonosz,czy on w ogóle go widział, ale Kamil odpowiedział tylko: Paczka leżała pod drzwiami. To zainteresowało nas, wciągnęło tak mocno, że nie mogliśmy zostawić tej sytuacji ot tak. Z niecierpliwością czekaliśmy na kolejną notę, ale autor jakby zapadł się pod ziemię –nie pisał, nawet nie odpowiadał na komentarze. Nic. W końcu po dwóch tygodniach napisał coś, ale wiadomość była strasznie krótka. Moja siostra nie kupowała żadnej lalki. To nas przeraziło. Pewnie wy też pomału domyślacie się prawdy, jaką my poznaliśmy dopiero kilka tygodni później. Kolejna wiadomość był równie krótka co poprzednia. Ona mnie widzi. Patrzy się na mnie. Zabierzcie ją. Zadrżeliśmy. Być może facet robił sobie z nas jaja, ale cholera, po co? Na blog wchodziło maksymalnie kilka osób dziennie, a po ostatniej notce wchodziliśmy tylko my. W końcu licznik odwiedzin zatrzymał się całkiem. Po co robić żart, jeśli nabiorą się tylko cztery osoby? Mówi. Czy mogę się z nią pobawić? Powiedzcie, czy mogę? Jego styl pisania zmienił się diametralnie, jak sami widzicie. Po tej notce zmienił się również szablon bloga– z rażących w oczy żółci i czerwieni, na… czerń. Po prostu. Litery były jasnozielone, ale wszystko inne- czarne. Żadnych zdjęć, linków, tylko te upiorne zielone litery, które zaczęły wżerać nam się w mózgi. I krótkie wiadomości, jakby skierowane tylko do nas. Jakby to nie był już blog dostępny dla wszystkich, ale… Chat? I chociaż my nie pisaliśmy nic, zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że autor wie o nas. Tylko czy wiedział jak bardzo się baliśmy? Na każdą wiadomość od Kamila czekaliśmy z drżącym sercem. POBAWCIE SIĘ ZE MNĄ ZNAM WAS WSZYSTKICH TYLKO POPROŚCIE. Za dużo! – krzyknął M i wyłączył przeglądarkę. Tak, tego było za dużo. Pamiętam, że nie mogłam spać po nocach. Naprawdę boję się lalek. Zaczęłam myśleć, że któryś ze znajomych chce nasz nastraszyć wykorzystując nasze strachy… Ale cholera, nawet z moimi przyjaciółmi nie rozmawiałam moich fobiach. Tydzień temu przeczytaliśmy ostatnią notkę. Jest krótka. jrgnijseijpfnJKN? Fn? TAK dkTHgvtiuhBIU G'' ''link Kliknęłam w link podany w notce. Otworzył się yt. Spodziewaliśmy się tego. Tytuł filmu „Doll”. Czarny ekran. Nagle pojawia się lalka. Taka sama, jaką dostał Kamil. - Wyłącz to –syknął J, ale ja nie posłuchałam. - Poba… – szepcze lalka, głosem dziecka, ale J w tym momencie zresetował komputer. - Wyłącz, mówiłem – powtórzył J. Nie podam wam linku. Dla waszego dobra. Nie podam wam żadnych informacji. Nie szukajcie tego filmu NIGDY. Wtedy z nami był jeszcze jeden znajomy. To ważne. Wytłumaczyliśmy mu tylko trochę, o co chodzi z Doll, więc nie zrozumiał naszej reakcji. Rozeszliśmy się, a ja spróbowałam jeszcze raz wejść na bloga. Taki blog nie istnieje. Został skasowany. Rano dostałam telefon. - Pooglądałem ten filmik– zawołał wesoły znajomy - Co? - Jest dziwny, ale nic więcej. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Pamiętam tylko, że miałam drgawki ze strachu. Przez kilka dni nic się nie działo, prawie zapomnieliśmy o Doll. Przyjęliśmy, że ten facet po prostu nas wkręcił. Ale dlaczego tylko nas? Dlaczego skasował blog? Po co tyle zachodu, dla kilku wystraszonych nastolatków? Tylko, że znajomy dwa dni temu znalazł pod drzwiami przegniła paczkę. Zakopaliśmy ją w lesie. Nie obchodzi nas, co w niej było. Nie wiem czemu wam to opisuje, ale mam po prostu nadzieję, że to was ostrzeże. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Internet